


Стратегия

by chemerika



Series: Дары [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сам он считал себя стратегом от бога. То есть, от дьявола.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стратегия

Сам он считал себя стратегом от бога. То есть, от дьявола.   
Строил далекоидущие планы, разрабатывал многоходовки с людьми и их семьями. Оперировал целыми поколениями, выбирая лучших из лучших. Даже по человеческим понятиям.   
И был абсолютно уверен, что достигнет своей цели.   
Ради нее он не брезговал лично заключать сделки, вселяясь во множество разных людей. Внимательно присматривался к женщинам - юным, смелым , сильным – достойным носительницам его будущих воинов и полководцев. Ради своей цели он оказывался над множеством кроваток в бесчисленных детских, и кровь очередного одержимого, его кровь, капала в искривленный для плача ротик младенца.   
Иногда ему удавалось развлечься, сжигая мать на потолке, но чаще всего все происходило тихо и мирно.   
Его дети росли и обретали свои способности.   
Урожай 83 года был особенно разнообразен. И в нем определенно был фаворит.   
Ему было отчасти жаль избавляться от Мери, но она его узнала и вполне способна была помешать ему сделать мальчишку своим ребенком. Это было непредусмотрительно.   
В следующий раз, когда на пути его планов на этого парня встала женщина, он предоставил ее уничтожение одному из своих подручных.   
Да, он окружил высокого, нескладного парня целой сворой демонов. Заложенный в нем потенциал был огромен и точно так же огромно было его сопротивление.   
Но Азазель не зря считал себя знатоком людей. Готовность бунтовать при любой попытке ограничения, гнев и жажду могущества можно и нужно было вызывать, растить и пестовать.   
А попутно совершенствовать свое умение дергать за ниточки человеческих душ, читая на их дне тайны, скрытые от самих себя.   
Он не собирался ломать своих подопечных.   
Никакого физического насилия.   
Искалечить тело мог каждый паршивый бес. Завладеть душой – только мастер.   
Ему льстила мысль, что тонкие механизмы божьего творения добровольно и усердно работают на его демонские планы. А уж исследование границ божественных добродетелей в этих созданиях было истинным удовольствием.   
Чего стоил один брат его фаворита, Дин!   
Для него отец был божеством. Снисхождения и любви у такого- не вымолишь, не заслужишь. Забавно было устами Джона сказать ему то, что он и не надеялся никогда услышать! "Ты, ты печешься о семье, всегда это делал". Признаться, что гордишься им, что он поступает правильно.   
Эти глаза, дернувшийся в робкой улыбке уголок губ...   
Парень был его, весь, с потрохами. Семья. Родная кровь. Вера, преданность и любовь. Слабость.   
В следующий же миг перед демоном стояли уже двое сплоченных противников со смертоносным кольтом в руках. Связывали их те же самые чувства.   
В чем он ошибся тогда? Возможно, любви и понимания было слишком много?   
А разве их бывает много для людей?   
Вынужденный воспользоваться силой, он решил обратить неудачу в развлечение. Любовь – в ненависть.   
Азазель редко позволял эмоциям влиять на оценку происходящего с точки зрения стратегии.   
Его дети погибли, уничтоженные этим парнем, что сейчас был распят на стене перед ним. Он помнил это. И владел собой. До сих пор.   
Но тело Джона, его сознание, его ужас за сыновей, его ненависть придали иную, новую силу тому, что испытывал сам демон.   
Продуманные ходы, мастерская игра на струнах души – все было отброшено в сторону. Пользуясь способностью читать мысли, он хлестал наотмашь словами, бил по самому сокровенному и больному. Открывая Сэму причины пришедших в его жизнь кошмарных смертей, он ощущал, как каждое слово раскаленной иглой вонзается в его брата. И оборачиваясь к нему, почти не ожидал наткнуться на пронзительный, полный ненависти взгляд. И получить ответный удар.   
А потом хлынула кровь.   
Глядя в желтые глаза, парень просил, умолял отца помочь, спасти его, не дать умереть. Как будто не потерял ни крупицы веры в его всемогущество, как будто мог слышать Джона, запертого внутри собственного тела.  
Азазель изменил себе, поспешно покинув поле боя, стараясь позже не вспоминать, что именно произошло в той развалюхе.   
И больше не ставил на любовь.   
Страх, гнев, месть, алчность и жажду власти – их можно было вызвать, раздуть и использовать.   
Скотт, Лили, Энсем, Макс. Эйва, Джейк. Лучшие.   
Он разговаривал с ними во сне. С последними двумя – и наяву.   
Они пугались, сопротивлялись, пытались бунтовать. И сдавались, обманывая себя.   
Любовь и веру обмануть было невозможно.  
Но Азазель сам не замечал, как раз за разом все глубже увязал в непонятной, непредсказуемой сложности того, что считал своим оружием – человеческой привязанности.   
И когда совершенно невозможным, невероятным путем он вновь оказался перед дулом того самого кольта, последней его мыслью стало осознание – он проиграл семье.   
И стратегия тут была ни при чем.


End file.
